Many individuals, due to physical challenges, have limited mobility and flexibility. Individuals may suffer physical challenges from old age, military injuries, surgery, accidents, etc. For many of the individuals with physical challenges it is difficult to put on lower body garments, such as, pants, shorts, underwear etc. Thus, an aid may be necessary to assist these individuals with donning lower body garments. Since, the individual may not be able to bend over, it would be beneficial to allow the individual to be able to insert both of his/her legs into lower body garments at the same time for mere ease of use to minimize any discomfort in putting on lower body garments. Therefore, an aid is needed that is long enough to prevent the individual from having to bend over too much and that allows the individual to insert both legs into the garment at the same time.